


Little Kahls Diapers~

by Tomatoose



Category: South Park
Genre: Basically all southpark characters, Bed-Wetting, Bottom Kyle, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Scat, Spanking, Top Eric Cartman, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, masochist kyle, pervert kyle, poop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatoose/pseuds/Tomatoose
Summary: Kyle has a deep secret. He is into omorashi. He buys himselfs adult diapers and use them for masturbation. But one day when he woke up he founds his sheets wet and since that day he also wears diapers at nights.What happens if a ceratin manupulative bastard accidentally discovers Kyle’s secret.





	Little Kahls Diapers~

“I am so sorry Wendy. I should have consider your feelings more. I love you so much. Will you be my girlfriend again?” Stan said 

“Its alright Stan. I also overreacted. I miss you too.“ Wendy said and hugged Stan.

“So they are back again huh?” Said Clyde.

“Yep. Like always.” Kyle answered.

“Damn I want a girlfriend too.” Clyde sighed

“Then just ask everygirl you see on the way. One of them will surely say yes.”

“What? There is no wa- WAIT A MINUTE IT ACTUALLY IS A BRILLIANT IDEA! THANKS! 

“No problem”

“So giving people about dating advices and still single. Wow Kahl this must be a record. When was the last time you dated someone? 3-4 years ago?” Cartman said mockingly

 

“Shut up fatass! When was the last time you dated someone? Its been so long that I cant even remember. If I wanted I’d surely date someone. Too bad for you even if you wanted nobody would date some fatass like you!”

Everybody in hall started laughing.

“SCREW YOU GINGER IM GOIN HOME!”

I sighed as I started to walk to my home. Actually the reason why I wasnt dating anyone was because of my last year found kink. 

All the blame was on that damn porn site. When the add camed I accidentally clicked on it. Then I noticed it was a watersports porn page, 

I was so embrassed but since I needed something to release I just watch it. Even though I hated piss with my everything after that video it had really started to turn me on. Well actually it wasnt about the ‘pee’ part that turned me on, it was the ‘humiliation’. The humiliation of pissing yourself like a baby in front of people... Even thinking about made me flinch.

Last month I finally got some courage and bought myself some adult diapers. Of course secretly. At first it was just a hobby and I used it to jack off when my family was away. Then one day when I woke up I noticed my pants and bed was wet. I had wet myself just like a little baby. It was so humiliating but it made me feel at ease. And since back then I started to wear them also at night. 

Just like what I am doing right now.

 

<_____________•____________>

 

“Goodnight Ike, Mum, Dad.”

“Goodnight bubleh” mum said as she smiled happily. It was a rare thing to see my mum this happy.

“Oh and Kyle your mum and I will be going out tonight. Look for your brother.”

Oh thats explains my mums happiness.

“Sure dad.”

And I went to my room.

A few hours later I suddenly woke up with a low swearing scream. I immediately opened my eyes and noticed Cartman who was sneaking in my room. 

“What the fuck fatass?! What are you doing in my room!?”

“Tch. You are awake huh. Well I was just looking for-........ Wow Kahl never think you were a pervert.” Cartman said smirking.

“What are you talki-“

I looked down and noticed I wasnt wearing anything to hide my diaper.

I quickly jumped in my bed again and tried to cover myself.

“Get out of my room!”

He jumped on my bed too. “Oh come on Kylee~ dont be shy~”

 

“And if I were you I wouldnt try to scream. It would be such a shame if your parents found you lying under a boy while wearing a diaper.”

“...”

“Now be a good boy and show me your diaper. Or~”

He didnt need to continue. I already knew what kind of monster he was.

I slowly pushed the blanket away. Cartman’s smirk grew. At least I wasnt wet yet. But I was already full.

“Do you like wearing this~? I bet you do. I bet you also pee yourself like a baby~”

I stayed silent. Oh god Cartman was never going to let go of this.

“Answer~” Cartman purred.

“Y-yes... I like wearing d-diapers...”

“It’d be such a shame if people learn right? It would be so humiliating~”

I started to get hard. 

DAMN IT KYLE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

“Oh look at here~ Little friend of yours had started to get excited~” cartman said as he groped me through my diaper. I whimpered. Fuck!

“Cartman stop it! Just leave me alone.”

“I dont think babys talk like that. Am I wrong Kyle?” As he groped me tighter

“..I’m sorry....”

“Sorry who?”

No... he wasnt gonna ask me to call him THAT.

“I said sorry who?”

“..d-daddy...”

Oh god... I cant believe I just said that...

“Good boy... But I still need to punish you~ You know why?”

I stayed silent.

“I... I was rude.”

“To whom?”

“T-to daddy... I was rude to daddy.”

“Well done. It wasnt so hard was it~? Now lets begin your punishment. Since its your first punishment I will just gonna spank you. Now get on my lap.”

I gulped as I sit on his lap.

“Count” he said smirking. God damn was Cartman was always this hot?!

He just lowered my diaper. It was still covering my front but not my ass cheeks. He smacked.

I bit my lip and tried not to moan.

“One!”

He smacked again.

“T-two!”

“T-thREE!”

“Shhh... be silent or someone may came in... Or you know what? SCREAM. I want everyone to see what kinda position I put you in. And what kinda slut you are!” And he smacked 3 more faster and harder.

“FOUR, FIVE, S-SIX!” I screamed while moaning like a whore.

“Good boy!”

“S-SEVEN, EIGHT, N-NINE T-TEN!” And I cummed into my diaper.

“You cummed in your diapers while I was spanking you~ look what kind of slut you are~” he said as he pointed at the mirror in front of us.

My face was matching with my hair. I was drooling. My ass cheeks were swollen and had cartmans handprint on. And I was placed on Cartman’s lap. Even though I dont wanna admit it was hot. REALLY HOT. Then a desperation hit me. Fuck I needed to use bathtoom. If I was alone I’d just go into the diaper...

“Cartma-

He shot me a look.

“D-daddy I need to pee... C-can I got bathroom?” I asked even if I knew the answer.

He smirked. Oh god this smirk is gonna be death of me.

“Babies dont need to go to bathroom to pee do they? So be a good boy and just pee in your diaper.” he said as he pressed on my bladder,

I moaned loudly as I lost control and let go in my diaper. As I was peeing I heard a click sound.

“Wow you sure had been holding for too long~” he said as he groped my diaper and pressed it gently. The hot liquid began to touch my ass. Then I heard another click sound. 

DID YOU JUST TAKE MY PHOTO?!”

“Yep. From now on you are gonna be my baby, if you dont want me to post this photo in our schools page.” He whispered to my ear.

No... nobody can learn this side about me...

“I... I don-“

“Shhh you are already so tired so go to sleep. Dont change your diaper until I say. I will be the one changing it tomorrow after school.“

“Am I gonna go to school with a wet diaper?!”

“Yes. And you dont have permission to go to toilet until tomorrow after school. Am I clear?”

“Yes...”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daddy...” I whispered in humiliation.

He smirked and jumped out from my window. Someone who was fat he surely was fast. Last summer he had lose a lot of weight so I cant really call him fat but I do it anyway. He was still chubby. But it an attractive way of chubby. He was also longer so he was looking really big. Hm... was his thing also big...? Fuck what am I even thinking?! I argued myself as I closed my eyes. 

I am so screwed.


End file.
